Alistair's Photo Album
by StarQuality
Summary: When Judith goes out, Alistair takes time to think about their relationship


Title: Alistair's Photo Album.  
  
Author: StarQuality  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fic. Nor do I own, As Time Goes By.  
  
Summary: When Judith goes out, Alistair takes time to think about their realtionship.  
  
A/N: Hey hey! Don't even as where this came from! It originally had a song in it, but I took it out. Don't ask me why. Anyway enjoy! Oh and: Isn't Alistair just a... dish!? I think he is sooo cute, my dear Al... I'm jealous of Judith. Ah well. I had a scrummy dream about Alistair the other night. No it wasn't- As Geraldine said in Ashley's wonderful VoD fic, and of course the real Gerry said in Winter (To David!!!)- "...naughty!" Oh and I'm sorry for my AWFUL paragraphing. Not my strong point I'm afraid!  
  
Story:  
  
"Alistair! Have you seen my black shoes!?" Judith called from upstairs. Alistair looked up from his TV show,  
  
"WHICH black shoes!?" Alistair asked,  
  
"Oh never mind! I found them. Okay, I'm coming downstairs! Shut your eyes!" Alistair sighed and closed his eyes, "Okay, closed!"  
  
Judith came into the room and said,  
  
"Well, how do I look!?"  
  
"Ravishing, as usual!" Alistair grabbed her hand,  
  
"Alistair!" Judith cried. Alistair pulled her onto the sofa, "Sandy will be here in five minutes!"  
  
"Hey hey! You can have a lot of fun in five minutes!" Alistair grinned and put his arm around her,  
  
"Well... I suppose so... Okay then. Just one little cuddle!"  
  
One little cuddle turned into serveral big cuddles. Suddenly the doorbell rang,  
  
"That'll be Sandy! Aww, I have to get up now..." Judith sighed. Alistair also sighed.Then he let go so she could get up. When she did, she bent over and kissed him on the nose, "See you later then, about 10 o'clock!" Judith walked backwards out of the room. Then she went out of the door, slamming it behing her.  
  
~*~  
  
Alistair finished watching 'City News' and then turned off the TV. He began to think about Judith. She was the most wonderful person he's ever met. Alistair glanced at the table. A book sat on it. It was their photo album. Judith had been updating it earlier that day. He picked it up and opened it. The first picture was him and Judith kissing. It was taken by Jean when they went with her and Lionel to the beach.  
  
The next picture was one of them at a funfair. They were eating ice-cream... well, they were sharing it. Alistair had some on his nose and Judith was wiping it of with her finger. He smiled at the memory, it was one of the best days of his life.  
  
Alistair carefully turned the page. He smiled at the next two photos. They were Wedding Photos. Not their wedding, but Lionel and Jean's. Alistair looked closely at the picture. In the background, he and Judith seemed to be standing together. It looked as if he had his arm around her shoulder and she had her arm around his waist. She also looked as if she was crying. Alistair laughed at this and made a mental note to show Judith. The other picture was of Lionel, Jean, Juith and himself outside the reception hall. They were all standing very close together. Alistair looked at his watch. 9 o'clock. Judoth would be back in an hour... And Alistair was running out of photos. But he continued to look at the album. There were some of him, some of Judith, some of Lionel and Jean, some of Harry and Sandy and some of all of them.  
  
Alistair closed the album. He reached for his Brandy and drank the rest of it. He got up and threw the emptybottle in the dustbin. Then, Alistair opened the cupboard and brough out a bottle of lemonade. He poured it into his now empty glass. He took a sip out of his drink and sat down, then he put the drink on the table. Once again he looked at his watch. Five to ten.  
  
~*~  
  
Alistair's eyes lit up as he heard a car pull up and a door slam. Then the front door was opened and shut and Judith entered the living room. Once again, Alistaitr took her hand and tugged her onto the sofa. This time, she didn't protest. Judith snuggled up to him. Alistair kissed her on the top of her head,  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Alistair asked, "Was it fun?"  
  
"Oh yes! It was amazing!" Judith nodded, "And how was your evening?"  
  
"Dull, as my darling wife was not present. No, it was fine. I was... looking at the photo album,"  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yes, oh tomorrow I have to show you something! I'm too tired right now. It's not very interesting. Anyway, I think it's time for bed!"  
  
"Alistair!"  
  
"I mean, to sleep per chance to dream! Maybe a small cuddle or two!?"  
  
"Maybe." Judith looked up and kissed Alistair on the nose and then giggled. Then he bent down and kissed her.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Okay, that was AWFUL! And WHAT a title... LOL. I MUST dedicate this fic to someone. And I know who! A fellow ATGB lover. But I know her as one of the biggest Geraldine and David and Vicar of Dibley fans! She knows who she is. If she ever gets around to reading it... LOL: It is of course the wonderful Ashley a.k.a. WordSmithGrl. Love ya girl. (Why must you write better stories than me... lol) Ooooh! And do you know what I like saying! Guess! No? Okay... I like to say: 'Hey hey!' that's just... too funny. Good ol' Alistair. Mr.Ego himself... I think that the word 'ego' was invented for Alistair. Although... The word 'adorable' was too...   
  
UK Ppl: Alistar reminds me of Phillip Schofield! I don't know why. Alistair's REAL name is in fact Philip... lol, with ONE 'l'. Anyway.  
  
Thanks for reading. Now go read my other fics. I'll give you a cookie! Pwease!? I'll review you! Unless you write something I dislike. Then... I won't.  
  
You are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
  
"...Just the odd million and a half" Alistair in ATGB, talking about how much money he has left. (This is apparently just enough to keep his head above water! Although.... He does have a sauna in his office...) 


End file.
